The present invention is a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea in the genus Rhododendron. This new azalea, hereinafter referred to as ‘MNIHAR028’, originated from a planned cross hybridization in a controlled environment in Lawrenceville, Ga. The parental records of ‘MNIHAR028’ are unavailable. The present invention has a blooming period of late March until mid April and late August until frost. ‘MNIHAR028’ has a compact, uprightly rounded freely branching growth habit, and cold hardiness.
The new plant was first propagated via semi-hardwood cuttings in 2007 in Dearing, Ga. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by semi-hardwood cuttings in Dearing, Ga. for over 5 years, three generations. ‘MNIHAR028’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via semi-hardwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNIHAR028’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.